Kids World's Adventures Of Little Giants
Kids World's Adventures Of Little Giants is another Kids World crossover film created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot Danny O'Shea (Rick Moranis) has always lived in the shadow of his older brother, Kevin (Ed O'Neill), an Irish American Heisman Trophy winner and a local football hero. The brothers live in their hometown of Urbania, Ohio and Kevin coaches the local "Pee-Wee Cowboys" football team. Despite being the best player, Danny's tomboy daughter Becky (Shawna Waldron), nicknamed Icebox, is cut during try outs because she is a girl. Also cut are Becky's less-talented friends, Rashid Hanon (who can't catch anything), Tad Simpson (who can't run) and Rudy Zolteck (who's overweight and quite flatuent). After being ridiculed by the other players who made the team, she convinces her dad to coach a new pee-wee team of their own.At first, Danny is reluctant to do so, but later accepts in an attempt to show Urbania that Kevin is not invincible, and that there is another O'Shea in town capable of winning. Kevin mockingly reminds him of the "one town, one team" rule and with the help of the locals, they decide to have a playoff game to determine the lone team that will represent Urbania. Among Becky, Hanon, Tad, Rudy and Nubie (an intelligent boy who becomes assistant coach), Danny also gathers other children that have never been given a chance and dubs the team the "Little Giants." One such player is Junior Floyd (Devon Sawa), a strong-armed quarterback who turns out to be the son to Danny's childhood sweetheart, Patty Floyd (Susanna Thompson). Becky slowly develops a crush on him and struggles with her newfound feelings as a girl.Two old-timers, Orville (Harry Fleer) and Wilbur (Dabbs Greer), fan the flames of the rivalry between the brothers by reporting to both Danny and Kevin that a new star player, Spike Hammersmith (Sam Horrigan), has just moved to Urbania. Danny succeeds at recruiting him by tricking his overzealous father, Mike (Brian Haley), that he is the famous "Coach O'Shea", but this is a problem as Spike proves to be rude, arrogant, and refuses to play on a team with a girl. The deception is later discovered and he switches over to Kevin's more well-structured Cowboys. Kevin also encourages his own daughter, Debbie (Courtney Peldon), to be a cheerleader and later convinces Becky that a quarterback will want to date a girl, not a teammate. Realizing it is her best chance to win over Junior, she decides to quit the team and pursue cheerleading.Just as Danny's "Little Giants" start to lose hope, a bus arrives carrying John Madden, Emmitt Smith, Bruce Smith, Tim Brown, and Steve Emtman. The NFL stars teach and inspire the young players into believing they can win.On the day of the game, Kevin chastises Danny into making an impulsive bet. If Danny wins, he gets Kevin's Chevrolet dealership; if Kevin wins, he gets Danny's gas station. Facing a 21-point halftime deficit, the Giants are lifted when Danny asks them to individually recall a time when they had a proud accomplishment and reassures them that all it takes is "one time" to beat the Cowboys. With this, the Giants begin to make a big comeback with a series of outstanding and unexpected plays. Realizing that Junior is the main threat to them, Spike, under orders from Mike, injures him by spearing him with his helmet after the whistle, which even Kevin considers disgraceful, unsportsmanlike conduct. Witnessing from the sidelines, an enraged Becky drops her pompoms and suits up for the game. She immediately makes an impact when she forces a fumble after a jarring hit on Spike. Other Giants make touchdowns in tandem with overcoming personal problems, such as Hanon's fear of dropping passes and making a completion, or another one running towards the goal line when his little-seen dad has come to watch him play. In the game's closing seconds with the score tied at 21 all, the Giants make a goal line stand on 4th down and stop Spike. With time remaining for one final play, their offense step back onto the field and use a trick play Nubie calls "The Annexation of Puerto Rico," inspired by one of Madden's plays at Super Bowl XI. Kevin shouts out the actual name of the play as it occurs, shouting "Fumblerooski, Fumblerooski!" The play takes up all 99 yards using three different ball carriers going from Zolteck to Junior to Berman, who makes the Giants' game-winning touchdown.Afterwards, Danny says that rather than have the Giants solely represent Urbana, with his intent to merge the Cowboys into them and that both he and Kevin can coach the team. He and Patty rekindle their childhood romance and he agrees not to hold Kevin to the bet on the condition that the Urbania water tower be changed from "Home of Kevin O'Shea" to "Home of The O'Shea Brothers", reflecting a much earlier promise of Kevin to Danny from their childhood that one day both their names would be on it. Video Memorable Quotes Trivia *Ryan, Ash, Tai, Littlefoot, Alex, Simba, Stan, Greg, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, the Gang of Codename: Kids Next Door Cosplay, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery Bobby Cindy & Oliver's Adventures of Little Giants.jpg 500px-The_Sandlot's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants.jpg The Poster for Kids World's Adventures of Little Giants.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_2.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_3.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_4.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_5.jpg 1246711465_cap012.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_7.jpg 1246711466_cap014.jpg swgiants03.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_9.jpg 1246711466_cap016.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_11.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_12.jpg 189686_full.jpg 1246711467_cap021.jpg 1246711467_cap023.jpg 1246711468_cap026.jpg swgiants05.jpg swgiants06.jpg Swgiants07.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_17.jpg swgiants10.jpg swgiants11.jpg 1246711468_cap028.jpg swgiants12.jpg swgiants13.jpg swgiants14.jpg swgiants15.jpg Swgiants16.jpg 1246711468_cap030.jpg swgiants17.jpg swgiants18.jpg 1246711468_cap031.jpg swgiants19.jpg 1246711469_cap033.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_28.jpg Swgiants21.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_20.jpg 1246711469_cap034.jpg 1246711469_cap035.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_30.jpg 1246711469_cap037.jpg 1246711469_cap038.jpg 1246711470_cap040.jpg 1246711470_cap041.jpg 1246711470_cap045.jpg swgiants25.jpg swgiants26.jpg swgiants27.jpg swgiants28.jpg Swgiants29.jpg swgiants30.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_29.jpg swgiants31.jpg Swgiants32.jpg swgiants33.jpg swgiants34.jpg swgiants35.jpg swgiants36.jpg swgiants37.jpg Swgiants38.jpg swgiants39.jpg 1246711473_cap066.jpg 070220093932_i7vvnrpbcs.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_36.jpg 20150712_173327.jpg Swgiants40.jpg Swgiants41.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_38.jpg 1246711865_cap081.jpg 070220093932_t3cccbl3ut.jpg 1246711866_cap088.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_40.jpg 1246711866_cap090.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_41.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_42.jpg Swgiants42.jpg LittleGiants.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_43.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_44.jpg 1246711867_cap094.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_46.jpg Ice-Box.png 1246711867_cap097.jpg 1246711867_cap098.jpg 1246711868_cap100.jpg little-giants-devon-sawa-1.jpg 070220093932_kd1g0o8zzj.jpg 1246711868_cap104.jpg Swgiants43.jpg 1246711869_cap107.jpg Swgiants45.jpg swgiants46.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_53.jpg 1246711870_cap116.jpg 1246711870_cap117.jpg Swgiants49.jpg 1246711871_cap118.jpg 070220093932_hcxuoa60c1.jpg Swgiants52.jpg swgiants54.jpg 1246712252_cap131.jpg 1246712252_cap132.jpg 1246712253_cap135.jpg Swgiants55.jpg swgiants56.jpg swgiants57.jpg swgiants58.jpg swgiants59.jpg Swgiants61.jpg swgiants63.jpg 1246712253_cap138.jpg swgiants65.jpg Swgiants64.jpg swgiants66.jpg swgiants67.jpg swgiants68.jpg swgiants69.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_64.jpg 1246712253_cap141.jpg swgiants71.jpg swgiants72.jpg swgiants73.jpg swgiants74.jpg 1246712256_cap158.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_67.jpg 1246712259_cap173.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_70.jpg 1246712259_cap174.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_71.jpg swgiants75.jpg Swgiants77.jpg swgiants78.jpg swgiants79.jpg 1246712262_cap197.jpg swgiants80.jpg 1246712262_cap199.jpg 1246712263_cap201.jpg 1246712581_cap204.jpg 1246712582_cap206.jpg 1246712582_cap210.jpg swgiants82.jpg swgiants83.jpg 1246712582_cap212.jpg 1246712583_cap215.jpg 1246712583_cap216.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_79.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_83.jpg 1246712584_cap220.jpg 1246712584_cap221.jpg 1246712584_cap222.jpg 1246712584_cap223.jpg 1246712584_cap224.jpg 1246712584_cap225.jpg Swgiants85.jpg swgiants86.jpg 1246712585_cap239.jpg 1246712587_cap251.jpg 1246712588_cap255.jpg 1246712588_cap256.jpg 1246712588_cap257.jpg Swgiants88.jpg swgiants89.jpg swgiants90.jpg Swgiants91.jpg swgiants92.jpg Swgiants93.jpg swgiants94.jpg 1246713056_cap273.jpg 1246713056_cap277.jpg 1246713059_cap300.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Little_Giants_(crossover)_100.jpg 1246713060_cap301.jpg Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Sports Films